wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silent 5038
Silent 5038 is a hybrid lab experiment. It's unknown what his tribes are, but it was confirmed a small part of him is definitely Leafwing. History of Silent 5038 Diary entry's from a young female lab guard named Sweet Day 1: A new hybrid was created, and honestly, He creeps me out. They called him Silent and just gave him his code number, 5038. He's doesn't speak (Hence the name), and just mimes everything. Silent 5038 just stares at you with these dead, broken, greenish-yellow eyes and waits for you to catch on to what he wants. Day 2 to 53: No signs of unprovoked aggression or anything that sends us clear progress Day 54: He said his first word. Silent 5038 just stared at a corner and said, "Him," In this weird, rumbly voice. Creeped us all the flip out. I swear, this place gets weirder day by day.. Day 55: Silent 5038 attacked a lab guard, almost killing him. It's pretty funny, honestly. He made a vine grow and tried to strangle the guard, so whatever they put in him, he's certainly a Leafwing with some weak leakspeak. Day 56 to 112: No signs of unprovoked aggression or anything that sends us clear progress Day 113: Silent 5038 has decided to go MIA. '' ''Day 114: Still MIA Day 115: Uhh.. May we please find this creature you created before it strangles us all with vines? Please? Day 116: We have found Silent 5038, shoved into a speaker in our cafeteria. He refuses to tell us how it happened, and just hissed at everybody. We have now doubled our guards in front of his door. '' ''Day 117 to 355: No signs of unprovoked aggression or anything that sends is clear progress, a new record Day 356: Silent 5038's birthday. Everybody ignored it but me. I gave him a burger and a cheap little teddy bear and he now worships me. Oh by the stars i beg of you to help me. Day 357 to 389: No signs of unprovoked aggression or anything that sends us clear progress. '' ''Day 390: Annnnd the subject has disappeared. JUST GREAT. Day 391: Silent 5038 is still missing, and we are all panicking. Day 392: We are all terrifed. A guard has been found, strangled to death it seems, with a vine besides it's dead body. We are all freaking out. Help please? '' ''Day 393: I want my mother.. and yes Silent 5038 is still missing.. Day 934: More Lab guards are disappearing. Many have quit their jobs as guards due to this fear. Once more, we are all terrified Day 935: Good News! We have found Silent 5038. Bad news.. When we tried to capture him, He murdered 3 of us and injured 2 of us. He then turned flipping INVISIBLE and ran away. I am terrifed, and asking myself why I have not quit this job yet. Day 396: I woke up in the middle of the night to a figure in the corner of the room. It was definitely Silent 5038 because it gave me a burger, growled some gibberish, and turned Invisible. It was a good burger.. Day 397: I have found Silent 5038, and we are friends. I actually like him a tiny bit. He's great company! Day 398: Long story short... I am now on the run with Silent 5038.. Appearance Silent 5038 is a small and scrawny dragon, with short and curvy horns. He has unusually large wings, leading to rumors of him having Skywing DNA, and a long tail. His arms and legs are short, with sweet little curves along them. His neck isn't very long, either. His snout is long and smooth. Silent 5038 is not a very colorful dragon, with dull brown scales as his main, and a bright lime green for his underscales. He also has a few orange scales scattered along His smooth face, long and elegant tail, and oversized wings. His eyes are a brighter acid green than the rest of his body, flecked with bright yellow, and his left one has a long scar that runs through it. The scar doesn't blind him. His claws are small and dull, also a lime green. Silent 5038's scales are flecked with scars of some type, including a vicious scratch on his left side, a jagged cut under his right ear, and a deep bite on his right hind leg. Personality Not much is known about Silent 5038's personality, but many refer to him as being cold and aggressive. WIP '''' Category:Males Category:LeafWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters